No One Mourns the Wicked
by DoctorWicked
Summary: Post-Musical. With the murder of a well-known figure, Glinda must investigate who did it. As she investigates, she will uncover some secrets from the people of Oz.
1. A Shocking Discovery

**I was originally gonna make this story a retelling of Broadchurch with Wicked characters, but decided to create this with elements of Broadchurch.**

**I don't own Wicked**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Shocking Discovery**

With the man she loves knocked unconscious, a young woman is running away from someone in the middle of the forest at night. The young couple doesn't know who this person is or why he or she wants to hurt them. While running around the forest for five minutes, the woman tripped which leaves the person who is hunting her is approaching the woman.

* * *

Back in Oz, Emerald City is recovering from a power outage that happened last night. Glinda Upland, the ruler of Oz, got off with a rough start when she overslept with an hour and have to dress up quickly. For half a year as the ruler of Oz, Glinda is having a hard time trying to get Oz under control. She even had to wait five months to get the Animal's Rights in full effect. Since Glinda assumed the throne, the Land of Oz is at peace.

After quickly getting dressed, Glinda is met with the Tin Woodman, who unbeknownst to her is actually Boq. "Hey I'm sorry that I'm late. It's hard to sleep without the loud annoying alarm from the clock." Glinda said.

"No worries, Miss Glinda. Luckily there aren't any meetings scheduled this morning. The only thing new about today is the Cowardly Lion will be meeting you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"And you have an interview with Reeta Zif of the Emerald Mirror next Monday."

"Thank you Tin Man."

"And your sister is here."

"What?!"

Just then, a woman who is two years younger than Glinda entered the room and ran to her. "There's my big sis! Why didn't you call me Galinda?!" the girl squealed.

"Hello again Jo. What brings you here?"

"Haven't you heard from mother and father, you promised them to let me travel all over Oz."

Oh that's right. Since I have nothing scheduled, you me and the Tin Man can go."

Glinda Boq and Jo got to a carriage and traveled around the Land of Oz. During their travels, they meet with every major figures in every four regions of Oz, including the Tiggular Family of Vinkus. While returning back to Emerald City, Glinda's carriage stopped in the middle of the forest.

Glinda got out of the carriage and saw a crowd people blocking the road. "Excuse me but what just happened?" Glinda asked the driver.

"Authorities told me that they found a body in here." the driver replied.

Glinda turned her attention to Jo who is confused about the situation. "Jo, you need to get out of here now!"

"Galinda what is going on?"

"Nevermind that. Just walk home since it's near here. Now go!" Glinda shouted which make Jo leave the carriage and walk away.

Glinda ran into the crowd to see the body. When Glinda went pass the crowd, she saw the body and was able recognized it. The body is a female with long raven black hair, a black dress, and green skin. Glinda fell on her knees and tries to held back her tears. She touch the hand of the woman to see if it's really her.

"Elphie?" Glinda tearfully whispered to herself. While she continues to stare what she thinks the lifeless body of her best friend, the crowd is murmuring about the body.

"Could it be?"

"Is that the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"But she melted months ago. How could she be alive?"

"If that's really her, then I'm glad that she's dead."

Even though she's still crying, Glinda tries to hold back her anger on the crowd for continuing to call her the Wicked Witch.

"We found another one near here. And this one's alive." a police guard said.

Glinda heard the police officer and followed them to see the other person. They found the body in an abandoned shack near the borders of the Gilken Country and Vinkus. Glinda heard a groaning noise from the supply closet and opened it to find a man with green clothes and straw all over his body and Glinda also recognized him.

"Scarecrow?" Glinda asked him.

The Scarecrow is regaining consciousness and when his vision became clear, he was shock to see Glinda again. "Elphaba?! Is Elphaba okay Glinda?!" the Scarecrow asked. Glinda didn't say anything to him. All she did was shaking her head to him while a tear fall in her cheek. "No! Elphaba!" the Scarecrow shouted as he leaves the shack.

Glinda went back to the site of the body to see everyone besides a team of forensics, police, and Boq checking the area and the Scarecrow cradling Elphaba's body. She would never thought to see her friend die like this and it really hurt her inside. Glinda went to one of the forensic scientist and spoke to him about the death.

"What did you find?" Glinda asked.

"We look at the dental records of the victim and we can confirm that this body really is the Wicked Witch. The cause of death is a stabbing in the stomach." the forensic scientist said.

"Good to know. But I don't want anyone in Oz to know about the death in the forest until I say it's okay to do so. Do you understand?" The forensic scientist nodded and left. Glinda went to the Scarecrow's side and comforted him. She's confused of why the Scarecrow will cradle Elphaba's body even though she tried to set him on fire. "Erm, Scarecrow. This might be a stupid question to ask you but why are crying that the Wicked Witch died?" Glinda asked.

The Scarecrow heard her and knew he had to tell her. "Well I think it's no use of keeping this a secret, but she's my girlfriend."

"What?!"

"I'm not actually the Scarecrow. I'm actually Fiyero Tiggular."

"But that's impossible. Fiyero Tiggular died from the Gale Force. If you're Fiyero, prove it."

"You set up Boq with Nessarose because he was in love with you but you don't."

When he said that, Glinda knew it was him. She then tearfully hug Fiyero as she couldn't believe to see him again. "Oh Fifi, how did this happen?"

"She saved me. She did this to me just to save me."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. And I'm sorry for what happen to Elphie."

"I understand Glinda."

The two were interrupted when a forensic scientist came to Glinda. "I'm sorry Glinda but we need to take the body in the morgue so we could take a further look on it."

"I understand." Glinda sniffled, "I don't want the buried just until we found the one who killed her." The forensic scientist left them and Glinda turned back her attention to Fiyero. "Fiyero I think it's for you to go home. You're family might miss you."

"Okay. Just let me say goodbye to Elphaba one last time." Fiyero sniffled. When Glinda got up, she saw an old woman looking at them, but Fiyero didn't notice her. Glinda just ignore her and left.

Glinda was about to get back to carriage, but Boq ran to her to talk about the body. "Glinda does the body belong to-"

"No Tin Man."

"It's her isn't. The Wicked Witch of the West."

"Tin Man I know you're press secretary and all, but don't publish it to the press." Glinda said as she enters the carriage.

By the time they return to Emerald City, Boq waited for Glinda to back to her private studies so he can release the information about the body to the Emerald Mirror. When arrived at the Emerald Mirror main office, Boq went to a young reporter name Reeta Zif to show her the info on the murder in the woods.

"Well if it isn't the tin press secretary himself." Reeta sarcastically said.

"I don't have time for jokes Reeta." Boq said.

"Why are you here? Aren't I suppose to interview Glinda on Monday?"

"I'm not here about the interview, I'm here to show you this." Boq gave Reeta crime scene photos and she seems interesting about it.

"Fascinating. Is the victim the Wicked Witch?"

"Yes. I think someone finally snap when he or she find her alive."

"What am I suppose to do with it?"

"I want you to make it a story."

"Aren't the people of Oz had enough of Wicked Witch stories on the paper? I'm getting really tired writing them."

"Just do it. It might get Glinda good ratings."

"Sorry I can't do it." Boq left the building and Reeta went back to what she's working on. Just then, her boss came up to her and saw the photos Boq left behind.

"What have you got here, Zif?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Cook. It's just photos Glinda's press secretary left behind."

He saw the photos and he too was fascinated by them. "Interesting. Isn't this the Wicked Witch?"

"Yes. But I have know time to do the-"

"Write about it."

"What?! Aren't we getting tired of doing the Wicked Witch hunt sir."

"I don't care. I'm really glad to see the Wicked Witch dead. And that's what this newspaper is about, we're the hunters of injustice. Now write it or you're fired." Mr. Turner left and Reeta isn't pleased about it.

"Yes Mr. Turner." Reeta said in an angry tone.

* * *

The next day, Fiyero is standing outside his home at Vinkus. He had. He had been staying at a rest home for a night since he's afraid of what his family will think of him now. Fiyero knocked on the door and a young man answered the door. When the young man saw Fiyero, he only recognized him as the Scarecrow.

"Mr. Scarecrow? What are doing here?" the young man asked.

"Kraver, who is that on the door?" a woman in thr castle asked.

"Oh it's just the famous Scarecrow, mother."

"Karver." Fiyero said.

"How did you know my name?"

"Maybe it's best if I explain it while we're inside."

Back in Emerald City, the Emerald Mirror published the story of Elphaba found dead in the woods the day after it was found. Glinda found out and she was extremely angry. She then went to the visitors where the forensics team are there with Boq interviewing one of them.

"FOR OZ SAKES! THE BLOODY MIRROR!" Glinda shouted, "I specifically told all of you not tell the press til I say it's okay to do so! Who told them!"

Boq stepped up and told Glinda what happened. "I... I did Miss Glinda. I showed a reporter the photos from the crime scene but I left them there."

"You left them?!"

"It was an accident. The reporter said that she didn't want to release them and I didn't threatened her and anything and-"

"Go away." Glinda left the room and went back to her office leaving everyone in the room wondering why Glinda would be very angry about this.

* * *

Kraver invited Fiyero into the house and called his parents, the king and queen of Vinkus, to meet with him. They sat down in the living room and Fiyero described to them what happened to him for the past six months. His family is really shocked and saddened by what he has to say.

"Is it true that you're..." the queen asked him.

"Yes, mother." Fiyero replied.

"How could this happen to you?" Kraver asked.

"They try to kill me after I sided with Elphaba."

"Oh this is all that Wicked Witch's fault!" the king sneered, "It was wrong to trust and look what she did to you. She double crossed you and turned you into... THIS!"

"Stop now father. The Wicked Witch is dead and there's nothing else you can do. And besides, I'm not hurt when I'm like this."

"Fiyero's right." the queen said, "What matters now is that our Fiyero is now home."

"Oh you're right. Just as long as Fiyero's here, I'm happy." the king said. The four hugged as Vinkus royal family is reunited with a long lost prince.

* * *

After her temper against Boq earlier, Glinda now has no choice but to confirm it to the public. As Glinda stepped outside the palace, the reporters flash their cameras on her as they await to her statement. All of Oz tuned in to here what Glinda said about the death in the woods. Most of Glinda's statement is a lie to keep the public not knowing about her friendship with Elphaba, except the last sentence.

"Fellow Ozians. As you all know, a mysterious body was found in the forest at approximately noon yesterday. I am here to confirm that it is indeed the body of the Wicked Witch of the West. What we thought the Witch melted, we now have proof that she died. Her body is being kept in a secret place in order to find more proof that it is her. As for the killer, we don't know yet. But don't worry, when he comes up, we will be prepared to see him and thank him. _We will find the one who killed the Wicked Witch_."

* * *

**Who killed Elphaba? Find out as the story progress.**


	2. Investigation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Investigation**

It's been two days since she found Elphaba's body, Glinda has been doing investigations on Elphaba's death all by herself in secret. She first started her at Kiamo Ko, the last place she saw Elphaba alive. While looking around Kiamo Ko, Glinda found a secret trap door which she believes that it is how Elphaba fake her melting. After Kiamo Ko, Glinda has been going in various steps that she thinks Elphaba went to until she went back to the forest. When she return the spot where Elphaba's body was found, Glinda saw the old woman staring at her again. Before she could approach to her, the old woman left.

After investigating the forest, Glinda went back to the Emerald Palace to get back on her day job. Before entering, she was stopped by a reporter who is waiting for her outside. "Madame Glinda, I'm Reeta Zif of the Emerald Mirror. I'm here for the interview." she said.

"Interview cancelled."

"But Madame, you might give us an exclusive on your statement earlier."

"First off, I don't like the title 'madame'. And secondly, I have many things to do." Glinda told her and enter the palace.

Just as she enters the palace, Glinda went to a restroom to wash her face. She then looked at the mirror as she's getting dizzy, but felt fine again after a minute. Glinda went to her office to do some paperwork until Boq knocked on her door.

"Erm, Miss Glinda, there's someone here to speak to you."

"Tell him to visit later." Glinda said without looking at him.

"But Miss Glinda, it's the Scarecrow."

"Oh. Send him in then." Glinda said as she looked at him.

Fiyero entered the room and notices Boq timidly leave. "What was that all about?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't know. People have been pissing me off lately. The Tin Man send the information about Elphie's death to the press and the people of Oz are celebrating more than ever. You're the only one I could trust."

"Tell me about. When I visited my family earlier last week, they still hate Elphaba. Even though I try to explain it, they won't listen."

"Even in death, the Wicked Witch scare is still alive on the minds of the people. So why are you here anyway?"

"Well I heard you were investigating Elphaba's death in secret."

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard your statement to the press last Friday. It seems that the only thing that makes sense is that last sentence."

"At least you noticed."

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that I want help you on your investigation."

"You wanted to?"

"I know Elphaba more than you. Plus I might know some detective work."

"Oh Fifi, of course you can help me. Doing this all by myself won't lead me to her killer."

"Thank you Glinda."

* * *

After letting Fiyero inside Glinda's office, Boq went outside to get some fresh air. While looking around, Boq is meet up with Reeta Zif who is still in the palace.

"What are you doing here?" Boq asked.

"I'm still waiting for Glinda to do our interview."

"I thought you said you didn't want to publish the story."

"I did. But my boss saw the photos you just left in my desk and wants me to do it or I'm fired."

"I knew I forgot something."

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I've been thinking, I want to work with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we should work together to find the Wicked Witch's killer. We interview every people that is connected to her and expose them on the newspaper."

"I think that might work. Glinda might forgive if I find her the killer after what I did."

"So you got yourself a deal?"

"It's a deal." Reeta and Boq shake hands as they begin their partnership.

* * *

A few hours later, Glinda and Fiyero started their investigation as a team in Vinkus. Glinda picked the place because Fiyero told her about his family's hate on Elphaba and Vinkus is near the crime scene. They arrived at the castle and the king is pleased to meet her.

"Miss Upland. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you into my home?" the king said.

"Hello King Tiggular. I'm here on a certain business about the death of the Wicked Witch. Can we talk in the living room?"

"Of course."

The two sat down on the living room and Glinda started to question him. "So tell me, where were you on the night of last Thursday?"

"I just stay at home reading a book?"

"Did you have anything to do with the death of the Wicked Witch?"

"No of course not."

"I am fully aware of your hatred of her when she was alive. And lying to me will be considered a criminal offense. Now tell me the truth and I will be in my way."

"It is true that I hate that witch, but I did not kill her. I wouldn't kill her with just one stab wound. I would just shoot her and use her head as a trophy."

"And what about your wife."

"She didn't kill her too. She always scared of going to the woods at night."

"Thank you your majesty. I will be on my way." Before Glinda and Fiyero could leave, they met with Kraver who came back from gardening.

"Hey there big brother, what brings you home early?" Kraver asked.

"Hey Kraver, we're just here to speak to father about the death of the Wicked Witch."

"Say Kraver, where were you on Thursday Night."

"I just go to the pub and have a drink with my friends."

"Are sure you didn't kill the Wicked Witch."

"No. My father has an anti hunting law at night and my father would be really pissed if I go there at night."

"Thank you Kraver."

The two left the castle and Glinda is mad that she didn't think it was them. "My father is telling the truth you know." Fiyero said, "He wouldn't just leave the animals he hunted there and he has a lot of stuffed animals in hanging on the walls. And that's what he said about Elphaba."

"Well he's clean, but I think I know who's my next suspect."

Glinda and Fiyero went to a trailer park that is right next to the forest. "Why are we here exactly?"

"I found someone very weird during my investigations and I think this person knows something about Elphie's death." The two went to a trailer that is larger than the other trailers. Glinda knocked on the door and the old woman that Glinda saw twice whenever she went to the forest answered the door.

"What do you want? You woken my dog with your knock s it's better be important." the woman said in a cranky tone.

"Erm, hello. Can we spend some of your time to ask you a few questions?" Glinda asked.

"Not interested." the woman said and shut he door and Glinda and Fiyero.

"Well that didn't work." Fiyero remarked.

"Thank you for bringing that up." Glinda sarcastically said, "Now come on, we're going to visit Jo."

"Your sister? Why are we going there."

"She left home to visit me on the night that Elphie's murdered. She might know something."

When they arrived at the Upland home, Jo wasn't there. "I'm sorry Glinda darling, but Jo hasn't been here since Thursday. I thought she's with you." Glinda's mother said.

"She didn't come home?! Did she tell you where she's heading."

"Nothing. All she told me is that she's going to you and nothing else. But since you're here with your friend, why don't you stay for a little while. I'm making your favorite cookies."

"It's alright momsy. I'm too busy at this moment." When she and Fiyero left the house, Glinda was frustrated because her sister is missing. "Do you have any suggestions Fiyero?"

"Well there's one person Elphaba's determined to meet while we were away. But you're going to be in a big surprise when you see this one."

"Just get me to this person now."

"Okay. I'll take you there."


	3. Little Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Little Sisters**

Miles away from Oz lies a chicken farm that is owned by one you woman. She bought the farm after leaving her home after someone tried to kill her. Even though she's took at the job, this woman hates it and finds it frustrating due to her disability on her legs and the chicken don't seem to be listening to her.

"Evanora, did you feed the chicken already?" an older woman said.

"Not yet, Mrs. Jo." the young woman said before feeding the chicken. "Come on there Tick Tock, share some of yours with Lilith. She hasn't eaten for the last month." While she continues to feed the chicken, the woman saw a Glinda and Fiyero standing in front of the farm. She recognized them and smiled at them. "Well well. If it isn't the good witch and the brainless hero. How are are you?"

"Nice to see you again Nessarose. And I'm fine thank you." Glinda said.

"Evanora, who is that you're talking with?" Mrs. Jo asked through her house.

"Oh they're just long lost friends visiting me."

"How's your new job as a chicken farmer?" Glinda asked.

"It's fine, but I hated it. The chicken are like school children when they are fighting for food."

"But why did you pick this job then?" Fiyero asked.

"Because it's the only job I could find outside of Oz, and this job pays a lot of money. What brings you here?"

Glinda sighed and stepped up to Nessarose. "We need to bring you back in Oz and ask you some questions."

* * *

Back in Oz, Boq and reporter Reeta Zif arrived in a house at Munchkinland that they believe have a connection with Elphaba. "Who is this person we're interviewing?" Boq asked.

"Roger Tinker. A retired inventor who now runs a store and a nature preserve. Someone told me that he knows something about the Wicked Witch."

"I hope he better give us a good information about her." Boq knocked on the door and an old man answered the door.

"Yes what do you want?" the old man asked.

"Are you Roger Tinker?" Reeta asked.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Would you like to answer some questions?"

"Erm, yes. Do come in."

Roger lead Reeta and Boq to his kitchen as the place for the interview. "What do you know about the Wicked Witch?"

"Well all I know is that it scared a lot of people that's all."

"Do you know anything on the night that she was murdered."

"Yes I did. I was walking through the woods because it was the quickest way to get home and then I saw the Wicked Witch with this other person."

"What was she doing with that person?"

"Well it seems she's telling the other person to hurry. I also heard her saying something about meeting someone."

"Do you know who this other person the Wicked Witch is talking about?" Boq asked.

"I don't know. His face is covered by some hood or something. But I know I saw the Wicked Witch because her green skin is cleared."

"Well thank you for your time, Mr Tinker." Reeta said. The three shake hands and Boq and Reeta left the house. "We might get a good exclusive story on tomorrow's paper."

"It sure will be." Boq said.

"And I want you to help me write it."

"You mean it?!"

"Of course. You might as well get started on writing for the paper."

"Thank you for your offer, but I'll think about it first."

* * *

Glinda, Fiyero and Nessarose didn't speak a word to each other while they are going back to Emerald City. When they returned to the palace, Glinda and Fiyero took Nessarose to a room called the "White Room" because the room is bright white with nothing but two chairs and a metal desk between the chairs. Glinda sat down and Nessarose sat on the other side while Fiyero stands up as they begin to talk.

"This might be a quick session depending how you answer them. So answer wisely." Glinda said.

"Why would I need to be questioned. I haven't done anything for the past six months." Nessarose said.

"Because if you answer correctly, I will give you a full pardon for your crimes against the Munchkins when you were governess. You won't be arrested but you will not a governess again. You will just continue to run your family ministry. Do you understand all of this."

"I understand, 'good witch'." Nessarose remarked.

"Don't start there. Do that again and you'll be arrested."

"Fine."

"Okay. First things first, how did you survive."

"When Elphaba came to visit me while she was hiding, I tore a page off of her magic book that has a spell of teleportation and illusion. I teleported quickly by the time the house was about fall on me and those legs are actually illusion."

"Where were you last Thursday night?"

"I was at the chicken farm stupid."

"Do you have any visits with Elphaba over the last six months."

"I didn't. I know she's alive and I'm still waiting for her to visit me."

"Did you have any grudge against Elphaba last week or earlier?"

"You know what, this is getting ridiculous! No I don't have any grudge against her. Tell me why you're telling me all of this stupid questions that I don't know of!"

Glinda is too scared to say it, but decided to tell her. "Nessarose, Elphaba has been murdered."

"What?! No! You must be lying! Please tell me you're lying!" Glinda and Fiyero shook their heads and Nessarose broke down crying. Glinda and Fiyero left the room so they could let Nessarose have some room.

"Do you think she killed her?" Fiyero asked.

"She wouldn't kill her because she's crying like that. I will pardon her." Before they could go upstairs, the two were stopped by Glinda's secretary.

"Miss Upland, you're sister is here." she said to Glinda.

"She is?! What is she doing now?"

"She's waiting for you upstairs."

Glinda quickly ran upstairs and found Jo sitting reading a book. Jo looked up and squealed when she's sees Glinda. "Galinda, you're here! Mother told me that you and your straw friend were worried that I'm missing. Don't worry, I came here to tell you that I'm not missing?"

"Where were you Jo?"

"I just went on a sleepover with my best friend in Vinkus. Why'd you ask?"

"I told you to go home, but you didn't."

"Geez Galinda, you need to chill. In the meantime, I'll be going back to my friends if that's okay with you." As Jo leaves, Glinda rubbed her head because Jo caused her a major headache.

Hours later, Glinda and Fiyero went back to the trailer park again to talk to the old woman again. "Can you explain to me why we're going back here?" Fiyero asked.

"She might have something that we don't have.

Glinda knocked on the door and no one answered. The old woman is really inside her trailer but she decided not to answer it. She just stares at them through the window while Glinda knocks at the door.

"It's no use Glin, she's not going out." Fiyero said.

"Alright new plan. We split up to find some new evidence. You go to the forest while I go door to door asking people questions."

"Okay."

* * *

Fiyero went back to the forest to investigate the crime scene. Before going into the forest, he saw someone familiar. "Well well, if it isn't my big brother. Heard from mother that you turn into a scarecrow." the woman said.

"What do you want now, Cherry?"

"Nothing. I heard you're investigating your girlfriend's death with her best friend. Don't worry I won't tell mother and father."

"Why'd you come for me?"

"I saw someone coming through the forest on Thursday night."

"Then tell me."

"I would if you give me some money."

"Typical Cherry." Fiyero scoffed as he enters the forest.

"You're coming back to me. I know it big brother."

As Fiyero's going to the spot where Elphaba was found, Fiyero saw a hooded man killing an animal. When he got closer, he saw the person is actually murdering the animal. The person saw Fiyero and started to run.

"Hey! Stop! Fiyero shouted. He chased the person throughout the forest until he tackled him at the border of Gilken Country. Fiyero took out the man's hood and it was revealed to be someone he knew. "Father?!" Fiyero gasped.

Miles away from where Fiyero and his father are, the shack in the forest is on fire. The smoke is very visible from Gilken and Vinkus Country. No one was near the forest and the weather is mostly cloudy.


	4. The Wrong Suspect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Wrong Suspect**

The fire department and Glinda arrived in the forest just as one resident from the Vinkus see smoke from the forest and call them. By the time they arrive, the fire almost destroyed the trees its surrounded on and almost killed the animals near the vicinity. The fire department was able to take out the fire of the shack, but everything inside was destroyed from the fire.

"How is the fire, Chief?" Glinda asked the fire chief

"Well, since the weather today was mostly cloudy and the woods was perfectly standing, I would say the fire is committed by an arson."

"Do you know who you think might have done this?"

"No, I'm afraid we don't know who caused the fire. The nearest home is the trailer park but it is about 20 miles from here."

"Do you think it might have something to do with the Wicked Witch's murder?"

"Probably. We found the Scarecrow stuffed up in the supply closet and she was found near the shack. It doesn't make sense though. Why would someone burn something if they kill a person that is hated by the people?"

"Yeah. It doesn't make sense." Glinda sarcastically said and left.

"Where are you going Miss Glinda?"

"I have a meeting to attend to."

* * *

After interviewing over ten people today, Boq and Reeta went back to the Emerald Mirror office to publish the story for tomorrow's paper. "Okay which story we want to publish?" Reeta asked.

"Well, out of all the people we interviewed, the only people that seems interesting are Roger Tinker's and Allegro Aru." Boq said.

"What was the second one's story again."

"He claims that the Wicked Witch is speaking out to him in the spirit world."

"Alright, let's do Allegro Aru's story instead."

"But I did some research on him and he is really well known to all of Oz. He has a criminal background for scamming people that he claims he has a spiritual connection to the dead and getting money from the relatives of the dead."

"Okay, Tinker's story it."

"So how do we come up with the story about this Roger Tinker's person and his connection with the Wicked Witch."

"Why don't we just focus on Roger Tinker's past more and we do the Wicked Witch connection less."

"And how is that going to work?"

"Think about this man has invented a lot things in Oz that would make the Wizard envy him. If we do that, we can make him an unsung hero of Oz."

"I really like that. You should put what you said just now and it will get people interested in the story."

"Good idea. Now how do we headline this?"

"How about 'retired inventor knows something about the Wicked Witch'."

"We'll work on that later. Let's just focus on the story first."

* * *

It is night time and Glinda arrived back to the palace. She was told that she has an important client to see and Glinda was determined to meet him and might find something important about him. When she enters the castle, Glinda spoke to her secretary of she has anything else planned.

"Do I have any plans tonight, Evella?" Glinda asked.

"Nothing for tonight Miss Upland. But you have an appointment Master Scarecrow right now."

"Where he is right now?"

"He's downstairs in the white room with another person with him."

"Good to hear. You should get home now, Evella. It's getting late already."

"I hear you. Good night Miss Upland."

"Goodnight Evella." After Evella left the palace, Glinda went downstairs and entered the white room. When she entered the room, she sees the King of Vinkus sitting down with Fiyero standing by him. "Good thing I told your son over here to go to the forest earlier. Otherwise, you would be scott free." Glinda said as she's seating down. "Now tell me, what were you doing in the forest earlier?" Glinda asked him, but he didn't say anything. "You know, not talking will still get you arrested for not compiling to us. So you'll be safe and the only thing we'll do is charge you for illegal hunting. Now, what were you doing earlier."

"I don't answer to the likes of you. I'm a king, I don't speak with commoners." the King of Vinkus sneered.

"Actually, since your talking to the ruler of Oz, I am actually higher ranking than you. Now just answer the damn question."

The King sighed and decided to speak. "Not only I hunt regular animals, but I also hunt human type Animals. While I use a hunting rifle for normal animals, I prefer another way of dealing with the other type."

"You mean murdering them by sneaking from the back and stab them."

"That's correct."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the Wizard declared them as a threat."

"That is a cruel way to deal with them."

"They are not people. And I know what you've been up to. Looking for the killer of your best friend and you aren't against all the time. I'm glad she's dead."

"Stop this now, father." Fiyero said.

"Why? She turned you into this and with her gone, there's no way you can turn back to normal. What do you see in that green witch?"

"Because... I love her."

The king gasped and didn't want to believe it. "But my boy, she turn into a straw man. Please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm not joking father. She turned me into a scarecrow because she saved my life."

"It's true, Mr. Tiggular. Fiyero really loves Elphaba. And I accept that. You're the same as the Wizard. You're just cold hearted narrow minded ruler who don't see other people as people than themselves. You may leave now but you may never speak to me again." Glinda said as she and Fiyero leave the White Room.

* * *

The next day, the Emerald Mirror published the story of Roger Tinker's account of him seeing the Wicked Witch and his past, but it didn't go as planned. Reeta saw the paper's headline and she was angry about it. She went to her boss' office to talk about the paper.

"What is this?!" Reeta said.

"I take it that you got today's paper. I had an editor do a few changes to your story."

"Few changes?! How about major changes! 'Local Man is a Traitor too Oz'. I didn't wrote about him being a criminal."

"Your story is a little boring for the readers. I added some surprise so people could read the paper."

"Yeah it surprised me alright. That you change it without my consent!"

"Look, Reeta dear, this is how the press works in this business. If you don't like, then deal with it."

"But what about Roger Tinker? You might ruin an innocent man's career. I did some research on him and he has a clean record."

"Not my concern. Now finish with the Percy Romana story and do some more dirt on Tinker. you got me Zif?"

* * *

As he is getting his morning paper, Roger Tinker ignores the papers headlines. Before going back to inside, he sees a crowd of people marching towards his house.

"What is all this?" Roger asked.

"Traitor!" the crowd shouted.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're associated with the Wicked Witch! You should be dead a long time ago!" the leader of the crowd said.

Fiyero saw the crowd and didn't what the problem is. He went to into the crowd and stop them from almost killing Roger.

"Hey. Hey. What is going on over here?" Fiyero asked.

"This old man is a traitor! The Emerald Mirror published a story that says he is with cahoots with the Wicked Witch of the West and both plotted to take-over Oz." the leader of the mob said.

"What? That doesn't make sense. You might have known that I've been through the Wicked Witch's castle and came back alive and I know this guy is not an accomplice." Fiyero turned his attention to Roger and talked to him. "Roger is your name right? Do you have any connections with the Wicked Witch?"

"Actually… I have connections. But not as an accomplice, but an admirer. I didn't admire her for her wickedness, but her bravery against the Wizard. She fought the Wizard's animal policy and I see why she did it."

Eventually, the mob heard what he said and were disgusted. "Roger, you should leave Oz now. I don't people to attack you." Fiyero whispered.

"Oz is my home young one. And I don't want any of you 'Witch Hunters' to judge what I believe in her." The mob decided to leave him thinking he's not worth it. "Don't listen to those people, my boy. They just want to find people to blame their problems."

"I'll take note of that."

"Oh and by the way, what's your real name."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" Fiyero whispered.

"Of course my dear boy."

Fiyero looked around to see if the coast is clear. "It's Fiyero."

"Fiyero. Thank you for protecting me Fiyero. That name kind of reminds me of someone I used to know on the papers." Roger said as he went back to his house.

* * *

Fiyero arrived in the palace and saw Glinda working really hard on her office. "Hey Glin, how's the case?"

"Still the same. I don't find any new evidence since Friday." Glinda said.

"You need to eat Glinda. By the looks of it, you haven't eaten for a while."

"I don't have time to eat, Fifi. I have too much work as of now."

"Nonsense. I brought you a sandwich while I got here." Fiyero gave a sandwich and decided to eat it. "Maybe I should take over the case."

"No, I will.I have to do this in Elphie's memory." Just then, Evella knocked on the door which angers Glinda. "What is it now?!" Glinda shouted.

"Sorry Miss Upland. I'm just wanted to talk with the Scarecrow."

"What is it?"

"Do you know of a person name Roger Tinker?"

"Yeah. I just saw him moments ago."

"Well, the Gale Force took him to the Southstairs."

"What?! But he's innocent!"

"They told me he's a traitor of Oz. I can't do anything for that."

"I'm sorry but who is this Roger Tinker?" Glinda asked.

"He's an old man who's a supporter of the Wicked Witch, but he would never betray Oz."

"How would people know about that?"

"It came from the Emerald Mirror. You have to do something Glinda." Fiyero told her but Glinda just stares into him. "Glinda?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go to the restroom." Glinda ran out of the office and into the restroom. She turned on the sink to rinse her face. She went through her pockets and took out her medicine, but it's empty. Glinda looked at the mirror and she's getting dizzy again. She then regain consciousness and continue to look at the mirror.


	5. Slipping Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Slipping Away**

It's been a week since Roger's arrest and the case isn't close to being solved. One day, Glinda found herself alone on the beach during a sunny day. She walked around the beach until she saw a person standing still looking at the waters. Glinda walked closer to the figure and by the time she's close to the person, she recognized the figure.

"Elphie?" Glinda said, but Elphaba didn't look at her. "Elphie, it's me Glinda. You remember me don't you." Suddenly, Glinda saw Elphaba disappear in front of her and she's now worried. "Elphie?! Where did you go?!"

Suddenly, a large wave is coming straight to shore. Glinda tried to get away but somehow, her feet is stuck on the sand. As she screams from the oncoming wave, Glinda found herself in her bedroom sweating and realized that she had a nightmare. Glinda looked at the clock and see that it's two o'clock in the morning. She took a drink of water and went back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Fiyero joined with his family on their weekly travels around the Vinkus. Fiyero's just looks at the sight while his family are speaking to each other. His mother notice his quiet presence and she's worried about him.

"Fiyero, sweetie, is something wrong?" she asked.

Fiyero suddenly woke up from his daze and notice his mother talking. "What? Oh. It's nothing mother."

"Fiyero you've been acting strange all week. Is there something you want to talk about?" Kraver asked.

"I'm fine Kraver. Just stop asking me already."

"Just tell us Fiyero. We promise not to tell anyone."

"The damn boy said he's fine so stop asking him." the King told Kraver which made him stop. "He's just thinking about the things that we don't understand. He's just in love."

"Ooh. Can you tell me who's that special someone you meet with." the queen said.

"Oh just a really nice girl that's all. But she's traveling far away." Fiyero said.

"When will she come back?" Kraver asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

After a week of returning to Oz, Nessarose is quite enjoying her new job as head minister of the Munchkinland Unionist Church. She enjoys it more than being Munchkinland governess. After finishing a sermon, Glinda arrived unexpectedly.

"So how is your new job as the minister?" Glinda asked.

"It's great exactly. I tone down a lot since my time as a governess."

"How were you feeling now?"

"Actually I'm getting a little better. The sermons mostly forget of my sister's death. Why are you here though?"

"Just wanting to check how you're feeling that's all. Well I better be going now."

"Wait! Since you're here, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay. Tell me."

"Do you know the Tin Man?"

"Of course I know him. He works for me at the palace why'd you ask?"

"Well, I never told this to anyone but, I actually created the Tin Man."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard from people that the Wicked Witch cursed a man to made him tin, but I actually made it by accident. I'm really sorry that I kept it from you."

Glinda put a hand on Nessarose's shoulders and smiled at her. "It's alright Nessa, at least you told me about. Better late than never." Glinda said before leaving the chapel.

* * *

Glinda traveled back to Emerald City and went into the Emerald Mirror headquarters. She went to the front desk for admission inside. "Hi, I'm Glinda the Good and I'm here for an interview with Reeta Zif." she told man behind the desk."

"I'm sorry but Reeta is not here because she's taking care of a sick relative. She would be back in two days though. Would you to be interviewed by another reporter?"

"No, its okay."

Glinda then sat on the waiting room to rest. While sitting there, she sees Boq and head of the Mirror, Mr. Cook, talking in his office, but couldn't hear what they are saying. She then saw Boq gaving Mr. Cook a large amount of money and both of them shake hands. Glinda turned angry and she barged into the office which surprises them.

"Miss Glinda, what are you doing here?" Boq asked.

"What is this?!" Glinda said, "Giving money to the press and you didn't tell me!"

"Miss Upland if you could just let me explain-" Mr. Cook said.

"No you be quiet Cook! Tin Man, why are you giving money to him?"

"I... I give him money just to make the Mirror write positive reviews on you." Boq explained

"So you're bribing them?!"

"It's not bribing, Miss Glinda, it's just-"

"No, you're coming back with me right now and explain all of this!" Glinda drag Boq out of the office and both left the Emerald Mirror building.

* * *

In the Vinkus, the old woman who lived in the trailer is in a grocery store finding food. When she checked her wallet, she realize she didn't brought her money. As she looked around to see if no one's watching, she put a fruit inside her coat and approach to the door. Before she could leave, Fiyero notice the old woman holding tightly to her coat.

"Excuse me miss, are you calling cold?" Fiyero asked.

"Erm, nothing my boy. Just fine." the old woman stuttered.

"Here, let me help you."

"No. I said I'm fine."

"There's no need to be shy. Just let me help you."

"I said NO!" she shouted at Fiyero which made drop the fruits from her coat. The store clerk saw the fruit and she made a run for it. The store clerks and Fiyero tried to stop her but she tries to hit them. Luckily for them, the police is near the store and saw the problem. They quickly arrived and arrested her.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell to the Scarecrow!" the old lady pleaded.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked.

"Go into my trailer, you'll one piece of the puzzle." she told him before being dragged out of the grocery.

Fiyero then went to her trailer after the old woman told her. When he enters the trailer that was unlocked, Fiyero found the place messed up and with the dog sleeping. After looking around the the trailer, Fiyero found a mysterious closet that was covered up by newspaper. When he opens Fiyero the closet, he found something shocking that he fell to the floor.

* * *

Glinda and Boq arrived back to the palace with Glinda still dragging Boq despite his heavy size. Glinda threw Boq to a chair at the White Room and began to interrogate him. "What is that all about?!" Boq said.

"I've had it with a lot of people getting through my skin. And you have done nothing but screwing up in the past month! You sit still when I question you. Now why were you bribing to Cook of the Emerald Mirror?"

"I told you, to make sure you have good reviews on the paper."

"I don't buy that story. There's something else to that story."

"I... also bribe Cook to write random people that they are plotting against you."

"You bribe the paper to ruin innocent people's lives?! How could you?!"

"Call me a heartless man all you want Glinda, I don't have a heart. No thanks to the Wicked Witch of the West."

"She didn't do this to you. The Wicked Witch didn't make you heartless!"

"How would you know?"

"I've spoke with Nessarose today and she told me that her sister didn't do it."

"Nessarose is alive? Oh Oz where is she?!"

"She's actually outside waiting." Glinda opened the door and let Nessarose inside the room. When Boq sees her, he is pretty surprised to see her alive and Nessarose looked sad when she sees Boq again.

"Hello Boq." Nessarose said.

"Wait Boq?! As in the one from Shiz University Boq?" Glinda said.

"That's right Glinda. I didn't mean to tell you because I'm scared of what you think of me." Boq said.

"I wouldn't mind Boq. I will still see the same you. But now you're acting like a criminal. Nessa, please explain Boq why he's tin."

"Boq. Elphaba didn't turn you tin on purpose. I did. I try make a spell to make you lose your heart for the other woman, but it literally lose your heart. Elphaba turn you tin because she thinks it's the only thing that could save you."

"Why didn't you tell me immediately?!" Boq asked.

"I was too scared to tell you and you storm off Munchkinland after you woke up."

"So Elphaba was actually... oh Oz I'm a terrible person. I ruin lives for being affiliated with woman who's trying to make Oz better. Is there any other way I could make this right?"

"Yes. You investigate on Elphie's death starting right now. This people has caused more trouble in Oz than her! This is the only thing to redeem yourself" Glinda said as she's about to leave the White Room.

"You're still here friend?" Boq asked which made Glinda stay.

"What?"

"Elphaba. The reason you're acting like this all the time is because you mess her."

"Yes." Glinda hesitated, "Yes I'm still her friend. Now start investigating on her death Boq." Glinda said as she left the White Room. As she's about to go back to her office, Fiyero came up to her with something in his back. "Fiyero what's wrong?" she asked. Fiyero look down and show her what appears to be a broom which shocks Glinda. "How did you find this?"

"Do you know the old woman we keep showing at the trailer park?"

"Yes."

"I found her stealing in the groceries and before she was arrsted, she told me to go to her trailer and I found it on her closet."

"Where is the woman now?"

"She's in the Vinkus jail."

"Then we better go there and question her." As Glinda and Fiyero were about to leave, Evella came up to talk to Glinda.

"Miss Upland, you have a message."

"Not now Evella, this is urgent."

"But this one's urgent. There's a body found in the shack that burned down a week ago."

Glinda found this mysterious and decided to go there instead. "Fiyero we're going to the forest." Glinda told him.

Glinda and Fiyero arrived in the forest in the dead of night and approached to the spot where the shack use to stand. "Do you think the killer's here?" Fiyero asked.

"Someone got the guts to tell us about finding a body in here." Glinda remarked, "You look at the front, I'll look at the back."

While Fiyero looks around the burned remains of the shack, someone sprung up and hit Fiyero and run away. Glinda notice this and she and Fiyero chased the person through a nearby shipyard. As they are about to catch him, Glinda felt a massive pain in her body and collapsed to the ground. Fiyero went to Glinda's side as the mysterious person slipped away. Workers on the shipyard saw them and came to check on Glinda.

"Somebody get me an ambulance. NOW!" Fiyero shouted to workers, "Don't you fucking die on me Glinda! Please don't leave us just yet!" Fiyero pleaded as Glinda's gasping for air.


	6. The Ballad of Glinda Upland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Ballad of Glinda Upland**

Glinda was taken to the hospital as soon as the ambulance arrived in the shipyard. The doctors were able save her but Glinda is still passed out for two weeks. Fiyero stayed by her side worrying that Glinda will be gone. As she is slowly regaining consciousness, Glinda woke up. She look around and saw Fiyero sitting by her side with a grim look on his face.

"What happened?" Glinda croaked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fiyero asked in a low tone.

"What?"

"The doctors told me that you visit here every week for the past six months and they were worried when you didn't check in two weeks ago. What is wrong?"

"I... I've been having heart problems since I started my role as ruler of Oz. It is due to the stress of the job and my last goodbye to Elphie."

"But your heart problem is getting worse now since Elphaba's murder."

"That's right. Along with recurring nightmares I have and dizziness during work time, I'm no longer well enough to rule a country."

"Then resign Glinda. Leave your post so you have time to take care of yourself."

"I can't. I won't stop til I find the killer. Since Elphaba's death, the people of Oz is getting worse." Fiyero then got up in anger and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Finishing the job for you. And by the way in case if you're asking, I didn't tell your family about this. I called Jo, but she told me she's busy." Fiyero said as he left the room.

* * *

In the Emerald Mirror building, Reeta Zif got back from vacation and went back to work. As she is working on a new article, Mr. Cook came up to her desk with a folder in his hand. "Reeta, good thing you're here. Here's your new story." Mr. Cook said.

Reeta looked at the folder and seemed confused about it. "What is this?" she asked.

"Photos from two weeks ago. Glinda Upland suffers a heart attack during her work."

"What am I suppose to write about?"

"Interview her and while you're done with that, do anything to destroy her."

"But why would I do that? Glinda has done good to Oz more than the Wizard and she has perfect good record. What's there to destroy about her?"

"Geez, Reeta you ask too many questions."

"That's because I am a reporter. It's what we do."

"Do this or you'll regret it." Mr. Cook said as he return to his office. Reeta scoffed and grab her things for her interview with Glinda.

* * *

After taking check ups from the doctors, Glinda is told to get back to bed to rest. But Glinda took out the hospital robes and put on her clothes that Fiyero left for her and discharged herself out of the hospital. The doctors saw Glinda leaving and try to stop her.

"Miss Upland, you can't leave right now. You need some rest." one of the doctors said.

"Don't worry, you'll see again next week during my weekly check up. Thanks for everything though." Glinda remarked and left the hospital. As Glinda is about to enter the palace, she was met by Reeta Zif. "What is it now?" Glinda said.

"I just wanted to say how are you feeling now?"

"How did you know about my time at the hospital?"

"Vinkus shipyard workers reported it."

"I don't know what hell you're paying at-"

"No no. I don't want to ruin you. My boss wants to ruin yours, not me."

"What do you want?"

"How about we make a deal."

* * *

Fiyero arrived in the Vinkus jail and asked permission to see the old woman, who was arrested for theft. The authorities lead Fiyero to the interrogation room which the old woman is already in there. Fiyero slowly grab a chair and is ready to question her.

"Okay, first things first-"

"Is my dog okay?" the old woman said.

"You're dog is fine." Fiyero replied, "We send him to one of your close relatives. Now, what is your name?"

"Agnes Bobbin." she replied.

"Okay Agnes, what were you doing on Thursday night?"

"Walking with my dog. I always stay up late and walk my dog in the forest in the dead of night since he's comfortable walking at night?"

"What were you doing with Wicked Witch's broom?"

"When I was walking with my dog. I saw a body laying down in the middle of the road. I took a closer look at it and realized it was Elphaba. I noticed that the broom is placed very strangely like someone is trying to make Elphaba's death look like a suicide."

"Wait, hang on. How do you know about Elpha- I mean the Wicked Witch."

"It's because I was the midwife who delivered her. And I know your's and Glinda's investigation, Fiyero. I was the most trusted woman in all of Oz til that horrible event happened."

"What happened?"

"It was the media. Tells the people that I do inappropriate stuff and it ruined me. I got fired as a midwife and no would ever talk to me ever again. That's the reason I act very strange to people whenever they see me."

"That's really sad. A promising life thrown away by false accusations. I am really sorry for what has happened to you. And thank you for helping me."

Agnes hold Fiyero's hands and tears are falling from her eyes "Thank you very much. I can see why Elphaba really likes you."

* * *

In Emerald City, Glinda is working calmly on her office on her first day back from the hospital. After working for about an hour, Glinda is starting to get depressed. Just then Evella knocked on the door which made Glinda a little bit more happy.

"Miss Upland?" Evella said.

"Evella, it's nice to see you again. Please do come in." Ev

Evella entered the room and sat on a chair. "Why are feeling sad Miss Upland?"

"Please, just call me Glinda for now on. I'm feeling sad because I don't know if I should continue this job. On one hand Oz is at peace when I rule the land. But on the other hand, it's been affecting my health negatively. I don't what to decide."

"Why don't we ignore what makes the job good or bad and think of something else. Ask yourself how do you really feel about the job? Don't think about the pros and cons, just think if this is right for you or not."

"Actually, it doesn't. Ruling Oz doesn't feel right for me. It made me depressed all the time. I will resign by next week."

"So who will be the new ruler of Oz?"

"I don't know. Finding a new ruler will be very hard."

"Maybe I can step in?"

"You want to do the job?!" Glinda asked and Evella nodded. "I don't know if this is right for you though."

"I've seen you work all the time and it's like a desk job except you travel a lot and go to meetings. I can handle it."

"Are sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it Glinda."

"Then it's settled, you will be the new ruler of Oz."

"Thank you." The two got up from their chairs and shake hands. While shaking hands, Evella saw an old picture of Elphaba and Glinda in their Shiz days. "It's a shame that she has to die so young." Evella said.

Glinda looked at what Evella is looking and knows what she mean. "I know. I thought that melting was enough, but murdered, it's really sad."

"I know that you two are friends and didn't mean it when you call her 'Wicked Witch' to the public. Don't worry I'm the only one in your staff that knows this."

"Well it's nice that I can have good talk about Elphie with someone else."

"Oh that reminds me, the Tin Man send you message saying he found something in the forest."

"Then I have to go to the forest then." Glinda ran out of the palace and walked to the forest. When she arrived, Glinda found Boq waiting outside the forest. "What have you found Boq?" she asked him.

"I did some digging and found this." Boq showed her a knife with dry blood on it.

"What is this?"

"It's just a regular knife. I found it near the spot where she was murdered. Someone must have buried them after the murder."

"Boq this is great. With this knife, we're just about find who killed Elphaba."

"Listen Glinda, I'm sorry for what I did. And I'm sorry for vowing to kill her. It's just that I don't know that she's was trying to save me. It seems the public opinion got a hold of me."

"You are forgiven, Boq. You have done well to forgive yourself. Now if you excuse me, I have some important issues to take care of." Glinda said as she walks aways

"Wait where are you going?"

"Ending this scare once and for all."

* * *

Glinda walked back to Emerald City and went to the Emerald Mirror building. She waited until night fall so no one would see her. When she entered the building, she finds Reeta Zif the only one still in the building. The two went to a desk to do an interview they agreed on.

"You must understand that if you do this, there's no turning back." Reeta said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as people get on with their lives and have some dignity left in me, it will be fine."

"Okay let's begin shall we. What is your connection with the Wicked Witch?"

"First off, her name isn't the Wicked Witch, her name is Elphaba Thropp. And she was my best friend."

"When did you first meet her?"

"At Shiz University. We were assigned as room mates together. At first we hate each other, but we grew closer together."

"Was she really jealous when you were granted an audience with the Wizard?"

"No she wasn't jealous. In truth, Elphaba was the one that was granted an audience with the Wizard? I just came along with her to Emerald City."

"But what made her the Wicked Witch?"

"When we arrived at Emerald City, Elphaba was asked to show the Wizard her magical abilities. She was tasked to make a monkey flies, but she gave it wings. When she sees the monkey in pain and learning the Wizard wanting to use it as a spy, Elphaba went against the Wizard. That's when the Wizard declared Elphaba her Wicked Witch. In truth, there was no Wicked Witch, just a framed woman for rebelling against the Wizard's policies."

"And what about her sister?"

"Nessarose's not a Wicked Witch either. She only had issues with being abandoned that lead her to create harsh laws for the Munchkins."

"Is she still your friend?"

"Yes. The reason I say Wicked Witch to the public so they won't know I'm not against her. It was her final wish to me that I don't clear her name, but I'm doing it now so people will stop hating her already."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, the Wizard is Elphaba's biological father. He had an affair with her mother and she drank one of his green elixers which made her green. When I found a bottle in Elphaba's hat, I showed it to the Wizard and recognized it. He shocked that he would try to kill his own daughter that I told him to leave Oz and never came back."

"Thank you, I'll make sure this go in the papers and all over Oz tomorrow."

"But how?" The people will not believe it if it's just one paper."

"Don't worry, I will send this all of my friends in the press and we'll get them to believe. You see, we're supporters of Elphaba for a long time. We joined the press just make sure that Elphaba gets good publicity, but it didn't work since our sources aren't good enough. But thanks to you, we have a good source."

"Wow I never thought you had it in you. But how will you explain it to your boss?"

"I don't care. I already done my job in here already. But will keep me anyway if he founds out how this story sells a lot."

"Thank you for doing this. You are forever in my debt."

"You're welcome."

* * *

In Vinkus, Agnes got released from jail a day earlier for good behavior. The police gave her back her dog and went back to her trailer. When she returned to her trailer, she got a lot of clothes, food, and money around her house. Agnes left her trailer with her dog and a backpack and left Oz since she thinks it isn't safe to live anymore.

Glinda arrived back in the palace and worked all night to check the knife Boq found in the forest. When she looked at the marks on the knife, Glinda knows where the suspect came from and who it's belong to. "Of course. It all made sense now!"

* * *

**The killer will be revealed in the next and final chapter. Go to the reviews section and say who you think killed Elphaba.**


	7. For Good

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been writing other stories. First off, I would like to thank anyone who's been reading this story. It was hard to make but worth it.**

**I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: For Good**

It's been a week since the interview with Glinda and Reeta the public opinion on Elphaba is starting to change in Oz. Reeta kept her word to Glinda and sent the transcript of her interview her friends in the media and every newspaper in Oz. At first they didn't believe it, but started to accept it when it says the source came from Glinda and Elphaba being the Wizard's daughter. People are now calling her the unsung misunderstood hero of Oz that they are now demanding her killer to be captured.

As Glinda's preparing to use her final days as the ruler of Oz, Glinda is connecting the pieces of Elphaba's murder. She knows who the killer is, but she has to find the reason why though. To get the case finish, Glinda visits the Southstairs to make sure that certain someone orchestrated the murder. Glinda opened a viewing window and saw a familiar figure in a straight jacket sitting in the corner.

"It's been a while." Glinda said. The person heard Glinda and ran closer to the cell door which made Glinda step back a little. The person has make up smudged all over her face and her hair is all over her head.

"It's good to see you too, Miss Glinda." the person said.

"I'm not here to say hello to you, Morrible. I'm here for business matters."

"Ah yes. That little investigation you and the little Scarecrow friend of yours have been doing. And I've heard that Oz is now forgiving Miss Elphaba. Why are you here anyway?"

"To ask you one question: Did you have any connections with Elphaba's murder?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"To make sure if you have any influence on the killer. Did you?"

"Ha! You have to check your own rules, Miss Glinda. You know that the Southstairs doesn't allow visitors. And even if I have visitors, there will be records of people visiting the Southstairs."

"So you didn't have any connections with Elphaba's murder?"

"No I don't. If I did have connections, I would have told the killer to burn her instead of a simple stab."

"Thank you for your time, Morrible. Even though you help me, you're not getting out of this place." Glinda shut the window and went back upstairs.

* * *

On a park in Vinkus, Fiyero waited for Cherry to give him the information about the murder. While walking around the park, Fiyero saw Cherry hanging upside down on a train which scares him. Cherry smiled at him and Fiyero looked annoyed.

"Hello again, big brother." Cherry said.

"I got you the money. Now tell me what you know about the murder. My friend is about to leave her job and the Gale Force doesn't anything from Glinda's investigation so make it quick."

Cherry took the money and is now standing upright in the ground. "I saw someone burning a big trash bag in the beach near the forest. I took a closer look at the person and he or she looks like my age."

"Anything else?"

"I'm sorry but that's about it."

"Well anyway thanks, Cherry." Fiyero said and walked away.

"You could stay at my place."

Fiyero stopped walking and turned around to Cherry. "What?"

"Oz is never a good place to live for me. If you have the same feeling as me, you could just drop by at my place across the Badlands until you start a new life there."

"I'll think about it." Fiyero calmly said and left the park.

* * *

Fiyero met with Glinda at the beach where Cherry told him about. The two were staring at the sea as the waves wash ashore and kids playing. "I always come here as a child." Glinda said.

"You did?" Fiyero asked.

"I come here whenever my parents are not in the house. I always see the kids play in the water or build sand models, and that makes me happy. I always thought about bringing Elphie here. But it will never come true."

"That's a really thoughtful thing you said. It's nice that people are thinking Elphaba as a person now."

"It sure is."

"Hey erm, we better be going. I've got a message that the Gale Force caught someone that they think it's the killer."

"No you go on ahead, I have many things to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Fiyero."

"Okay. Your loss." Fiyero remarked and left.

As soon he left, Glinda took out a piece of paper from the killer that says to meet her at noon with directions to the location. Glinda followed the directions and lead her to a castle. She knocked on the door and realized that it is unlocked. When Glinda enters the castle and found no one inside. She looked around the castle and then went to the castle's garden. Glinda saw the door to the tool shed partially opened and approached to it. When she enters the tool shed, Glinda is now face to face the person who killed Elphaba: Kraver Tiggular. He was sitting and unarmed when Glinda found him.

"I'm tired of hiding." Kraver told her.

* * *

_31 Days Ago_

_After six months of going in various places, Elphaba and Fiyero returned to Oz. The reason they returned is because Fiyero told Kraver to meet him so he could talk to him, which didn't suit well for Elphaba. The two arrived in the shed waiting for Kraver to arrive._

_"Why are we coming back to Oz, Yero? Didn't you say we're not coming back in Oz?" Elphaba said._

_"I know I said that Elphaba, but he's my brother. I will only tell him that I'm alive and well." Fiyero said._

_"But you're still a scarecrow, he won't recognized you. What will we do now?"_

_"Just don't worry Elphaba. He's reasonable."_

_Just then they heard a door opening and a hooded Kraver entered the shed. He then saw the Elphaba, but doesn't recognized Fiyero and started to get scared. "Wha... What are you doing here?!" Kraver stuttered, "I was expecting my brother to be here."_

_"Kraver it's me, Fiyero."_

_"That's a lie. Fiyero died months ago. And so is the Wicked Witch."_

_"Kraver please. Just let me talk."_

_"No! How am I suppose to trust you. You're with the Wicked Witch, the woman who ruined my family's name."_

_"Kraver, let me-" Kraver then charged at Fiyero and beat him to ground._

_Elphaba escaped out of the shack leaving her broom behind in the shack and ran through the woods. Kraver saw her run out and started to chase her after putting Fiyero in the supplies closet. After running for five minutes, Elphaba tripped on a tree stump and Kraver slowly approaches to her and took out a knife from his._

_"Please let me explain Kraver." Elphaba pleaded._

_"For what?! Trying say that this isn't your fault?! Ever since Fiyero blindly followed you, it killed him and ruin my family's name."_

_"But revenge isn't the only solution. What will this solve then? It won't fix your problem."_

_Kraver shakingly hold the knife and knows that Elphaba is right. "I understand." he said. He threw the knife away but hit Elphaba. Kraver heard her groaning and ran to her. "No. No. No. No. No." Kraver panicked and ran away with Elphaba struggling to stay alive. _

_Realizing that he needs to help her, Kraver ran back, but he found Elphaba dead. Kraver took the knife out of Elphaba and buried it somewhere. He then went back to the shed to get the clothes from the tool shed and Elphaba's broom. When Kraver went back, he took a tree branch and lay the broom and the tree branch next to her to make it look like Elphaba fell from her broom. By the time Kraver left the woods, Agnes, who is walking with her dog, recognized the body and took the broom as a piece of remembrance. Kraver went to the beach to burn the clothes he used earlier, but his sister Cherry saw him burning his clothes without him knowing. Kraver went home without his parents knowing and went back to sleep._

* * *

_Present Day_

Glinda took Kraver to the White Room and he told everything of what happened that night. "So what you're saying is you killed Elphaba by accident?"

"I did it out anger and I regretted that it ever happened. I wanted to tell you that I killed her because she was public enemy number one, but with you and Fiyero investigating, I don't want to anymore. That's why I burn the shed down after you came to my house."

"Did you send the message about the body being found?"

"That was my attempt to surrender yourself to you. But when I saw Fiyero with you, I don't want him to see me. After that, I think of staying hidden. But after the newspaper about here a week ago, there's no point of hiding anymore."

"I will charge you of manslaughter, which give you less jail time, but since you committed arson on the shed, you'll be in jail a little longer."

"I accept that. It will get the guilt out of me."

Glinda left Kraver in the White Room and went to the Gale Force's interrogation. When she enters the room, she finds Fiyero interrogating Jo, who he believes to be the killer after they found something of hers near the crime scene "Interview over." Glinda said as she stands between Fiyero and Jo.

"What? But Glinda-" Fiyero said.

"Pardon all charges against my sister. The only crime she's ever committed is having butter fingers." Glinda remarked. The two Gale Force in the room lead Jo out of the room and Glinda sat in the chair where Jo was sitting.

"Glinda, what are doing? She might be the killer. Are you doing this just because she's your sister." Fiyero said.

"She's not the killer Fiyero. I found him."

"Then who is it?"

"I will, but first thing's first. Where were you on the night of the murder?"

"I... I was with Elphaba, but was knocked out."

"Did you know anyone who's with besides Elphaba that night?"

"I know the killer was there. But I don't remember who it was because I was knocked out really hard."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why are asking me all of this?! You think I killed Elphaba?! You know I wouldn't do it."

Glinda got up from her chair and went to Fiyero's side. "Fiyero, I know this is hard but your brother did it. Kraver killed Elphaba."

Fiyero was shock to her it and didn't want to believe it. "But... He wouldn't. It's probably Morrible who influence him."

"I talked with Morrible earlier but she said she didn't influence Karver. And Karver surrendered himself an hour ago. I wish I was wrong, but he really did it."

Fiyero got from his chair and felt nauseated from learning that his own brother killed Elphaba. "Where is he?" he asked Glinda.

Glinda lead Fiyero to the White Room with Kraver sitting silently. When he saw Fiyero entered the room, Kraver felt scared. "Fiyero, I'm sorry that I-"

Fiyero then charged and kick him to the ground with Glinda trying to break him out. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Fiyero shouted, "WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!"

"I'm sorry. I thought Elphaba killed you." Kraver pleaded.

"SHE LOVED ME! And you don't understand it!" Glinda got Fiyero out of the room with him crying.

* * *

Before leaving her post as the ruler of Oz, Glinda told Boq to go to Reeta Zif and tell her that the killer has been caught. Everyone in Oz was shocked to hear that the killer came from one of the royal families of Oz. The King and Queen were devastated that Kraver is going to jail and Fiyero telling them that he's leaving again. The reasons is because Oz has changed a lot since he and Elphaba left and they won't understand his love for Elphaba. The queen understands his reasons and hugged him one last time.

As midnight strikes, Glinda, accompanied with Evella, packed all of her things in her room at the palace. Not only is she leaving the palace, but she is leaving Oz as well. After packing, Glinda looked around as she remembered the times she has on the palace.

"Take good care if Oz." Glinda calmly said to Evella before walking out of the palace.

The next day, Glinda organized the funeral for Elphaba. Everyone, including the King and Queen of Vinkus, attended the funeral as a way to pay respects of the misunderstood woman they thought was a witch. Nessarose lead the service and started it with a message.

"My friends. For the past seven months, Oz was torn apart by secrets and misunderstandings. But we have to learn from these mistakes. Never do it again in the future. We should let go what has happened in the past and have a better beginning for the future. We know that might have cause her death. But we should remember her as a hero who try to change Oz for the better good. Her death has left a terrible mark on Oz as a society. But I can assure you, we have to ignore it."

* * *

After the service, Nessarose lead the people to the beach that Glinda suggested to light a beacon. The only ones who didn't participate in the event were Glinda and Fiyero, who were sitting on a right beside the beach. "Aren't you going to participate?" Fiyero asked.

"No. I will remember Elphie my own way. What about you?"

"I will do mine's as well. What's the reason why you're not ruler anymore?"

"I resigned because it was a medical leave and it doesn't seem right for me."

"Look at us. Former Royals Club." Fiyero remarked and Glinda laughed.

"So where will you go now?"

"My sister has a home the right pass the Badlands and stay there until I get my feet back up."

"Can I come along too?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I don't know. I am more disillusioned with Oz. Besides a few people, the people of Oz aren't the nicest people to meet."

"I hear you. The people here will just find someone to blame their problems." Fiyero and Glinda stood and left the beach.

"You know this might sound weird."

"What is?"

"When I check Elphaba's body yesterday, she looks very different."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is it look a different person laying on the bed."

"Who knows. Maybe we'll meet her in the future."

"Maybe we will." Glinda and Fiyero laugh as they are leaving Oz.

Nessarose and everyone on the beach put a started light the beacon. Moments later, everyone saw other beacons being in the hills around them. "How did everyone know?" Boq asked.

"I passed the word." Nessarose replied.

"Maybe the word is good." Boq remarked.

As the beacons brighten the night, a mysterious figure watches Oz from a mountain and smiled at the view of beacons.

* * *

**Even though this is the final chapter of the story, there will be a extra chapter coming up.**


	8. Extra Chapter: Thropp Day

**This chapter will be the final one for this story. There will be a big surprise in this chapter and I'm not telling you until you read it.**

**I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

**Extra Chapter: Thropp Day**

It's been a week since the case of Elphaba's murder has been solved and the killer was caught. After Glinda resigned and left Oz due to being disillusioned with the people of Oz and medical leave, Evella, the new ruler of Oz, decided to make Elphaba's birthday as a national holiday for Oz. Designated as "Thropp Day", the holiday is used to celebrate the life of Elphaba Thropp and her accomplishments of saving the animals. The celebration took place in the palace at Emerald City as many people socialized with other people about Elphaba and what happened in the last few weeks.

"How would we feel if our Fiyero is married to Elphaba?" the queen of Vinkus ask her husband while looking at the family album.

"I don't know. Maybe I might be mad at him at first but I might cool off later on."

"I guess we might never know. I think they would be quite a happy family."

Outside the palace, Boq is speaking with Evella about his position as Press Secretary. "I'm sorry but I think I will be resigning my post as press secretary." Boq said.

"How come?" Evella calmly asked Boq.

"I don't know. I think I'm not just fit for a government job at this moment. I bribed to press ruin other people's lives instead of Glinda and I vowed to destroy Elphaba when she was alive. I wouldn't want to ruin anyone's lives anymore."

"So what will you do now?"

"Maybe I will just be a book author or return to Munchkinland and help Nessarose again."

"Okay, I understand your decision, Boq. It was nice knowing you."

"It was nice knowing you too." The two shake hands and continue speaking to each other.

Nessarose went outside the palace to meet with Reeta Zif, who is standing outside looking around the celebration. "Hey thanks for coming along." Nessarose said.

"You're welcome."

"Can you come to the unveiling of the statue in Munchkinland tonight?"

"Don't worry I'll be there."

As soon as Nessarose went back inside, Reeta notice a woman with a veil covering her face and holding a plate of cake in her hands. Reeta met with the mysterious woman far away from the crowd as possible so people can't hear them. The woman took out her veil and it was revealed to be Elphaba, which didn't surprise Reeta.

"Why didn't come to me earlier?" Reeta asked.

"You made my life hell." Elphaba replied.

"You didn't explain to us why you're against the Wizard. I would have save you."

"I couldn't. The press wanted easy answers. And scapegoats and boogeymen. The world's more grey."

"Then why did you have to fake your death two times?"

"Because they wouldn't leave me alone. Because they kept fighting for the Wizard. I thought the melting isn't enough for you to believe I'm dead. That's why I have fake my death a second time. I have so much to live for."

"Was Kraver part of your plot to fake your death?"

"No. I came up with the plan when he came to attack me and Fiyero that night. I use the Wizard's magic book to heal myself after he panicked and left me to die alone in the woods."

The two stopped for moment when they saw someone was passing by and continue to talk after the person left. "Give me the exclusive of your time as an outlaw in your point of view. I will tell the readers that it came from an anonymous source." Reeta said, but Elphaba shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't talk to the press. Plus Glinda already took care of it. Now if you excuse me, I have to continue my work." Elphaba said. Reeta scoffed as Elphaba left the party.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this story. I will be doing another story and it will come up about next week. Review on how the story went.**


End file.
